bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackstone Pirates
The Blackstone Pirates were a group of corsairs that operated in the Inner Rim territories from 15 BBY until roughly 5 ABY. Initially, the group confined their operations to areas of space between the Corellian Trade Spine and the Rimma Trade Route. During their twenty year spanning existence, the Blackstones increased their operating range to include areas of the Mid Rim and the Outer Rim, especially along the Corellian Run. Led by Galen “Blackstone” Taym and his wife, Shanna, the Blackstone pirates were often viewed as patriots for the Antrixian Resistance. The term pirate was roughly applied to Taym’s group, mostly used by the Imperials and planetary governments that were preyed upon by Taym and his associates. Taym preferred the use of the term pirate, hoping to inspire some fear into his targets, but overall the reputation of the group was mixed. Imperial-aligned sources portrayed the Blackstone Pirates as ruthless and wholly criminal, while the attitude in the fringe was that the Blackstones considered themselves a self-styled “pirate royalty.” The Blackstones were primarily focused on causing the Empire as much grief as possible during their time. Anything that was plundered from targets was dispersed to the group first, then sent on to the Antrixian Resistance to help keep supplies going to the rebel group. Taym’s main aim was to cause the Imperials harm. It was known that Taym kept a list of Imperial officers that either helped with the occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth or had assisted in atrocities against innocents across the region he operated in. Number one on his list was Admiral Terrel Harkness, followed by Inquisitor Syanne Harkness and Moff Ettegar Strax. Taym was known to execute any ranking Imperial officers when the Blackstones conducted a successful raid and captured Imperial personnel. In 4 BBY, the Imperials staged a daring trap for the Blackstones which nearly saw their utter destruction. Almost the entire group was dispersed, later regrouping in the Gallenti Freehold of the Belhov Sector. Taym and his group laid low for a long period of time, conducting only minor raids and masking their identities. Finally, in 3 ABY, the Blackstones returned to the Inner Rim to begin raiding against the Imperials in earnest. In early 3 ABY, two members of the Blackstones were freed from Imperial custody by members of the Shadow Wolves. The male Furyan, Bastall, and the female Cathar, Kylana, were being transported from the prison on Crematoria to Rhura Pentha as part of Project Harvester’s initial testing when the pirates were freed. The pirate members discovered that Graydon Strykia was the nephew of Galen and Shanna Taym, still being alive, and sent word to the Blackstones that the Shadow Wolves were in need of their aid. This set in motion the joining of the Blackstone Pirates with the Nova Wolves and the Shadow Wolves, increasing the number of ships available to the growing rebel force. The Blackstones would be an intricate part of the initial attack on Imperial forces occupying the Commonwealth by 4 ABY. The Blackstones would also divert to the Peruvian Sector to disrupt aid from the Dominion Imperium being sent to the renegade Donatine Strykia. Forces The lead ship of the Blackstones was the Red Dead One, a Nebulan-B Escort frigate that was stolen out of Imperial Dry Dock. The Red Dead One was considered to be the command ship and Galen’s personal vessel. The Icy Blue was a Corellian Corvette that was commanded by Shanna Strykia-Taym, even though Shanna spent a lot of time on the Red Dead One. The Blackmark was a Corellian Gunship that defected from a corporate escort to join the Blackstones. Around 2 ABY, the Blackstones also acquired a Kel’dar Corvette from the Antrixian Resistance. Upon leaving the Gallenti Freehold in 3 ABY, the YVG corvette, the Lady Anne, and three modified Action V transports joined with the Blackstones to support the Strykia twins. Category:Organizations